Minerva Orland
Minerva Orland is a female Mage reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she leaves Sabertooth to find levels of strength. Statistics *'Name': Minerva Orland *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 24 *'Birthday': November 23 *'Classification': Human, Dark Mage, Former Mage and Ace of Sabertooth *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 50.2 kg (110.6 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Jiemma (Father) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Territory, Yagdo Rigora, Genius Intellect, Expert Melee Combatant *'Weaknesses': Overconfident *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Ih Ragdo, Ih Ralgas, Yagdo Rigora *'Voice Actor': Kikuko Inoue Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level, likely Small City level *'Speed': Likely Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Class K *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, likely Class PJ *'Durability': At least Town level, likely Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Hundreds of Meters with Offensive Spells, at least several Kilometers with Teleportation *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a blue-colored strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. Personality Minerva is an outwardly calm and confident person. She speaks in an archaic, old form of Japanese. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, during the Naval Battle event of the Grand Magic Games, Minerva shows a sadistic and ruthless side of herself, purposely keeping Lucy within the water sphere during the fourth event when she could easily have removed her, whilst at the same time continually beating and striking her with both her body and Magic despite Lucy's inability to fight back. Even after the event was declared over, Minerva showed no remorse for what she had done, and instead held Lucy's bruised body up in a trophy-like manner, smiling at her own victory. In battle, Minerva enjoys sadistically toying with her opponents. Excusing her actions as an act of "boredom", she tortured Millianna during Erza and Kagura's fight, slashing the former's back. Also, just to rile her opponents, she stated that the screams were like "music to my ears". Just like her father, she views Sabertooth as the strongest guild and believes weaker Mages to be nothing more than "trash". Minerva also doesn't hesistate in taking a hostage to achieve the ends to her own means, even if the hostage is a comrade, like Lector, or her opponent's friends, such as Happy or Millianna. When her enemies manage to thwart her significantly, Minerva's usual cold, smug attitude gives way to anger, as shown when Erza managed to get past her Magic to wound her. When outmatched and unable to flee or use any tricks to save herself, Minerva's composure is shown to collapse entirely with her begging her foe to stop and when her plans are thwarted completely, crying from humiliation. She will seek to avenge herself from such humiliations when given the opportunity. Due to the cruelty of her father's upbringing, Minerva desires to be in a position of superiority, going to great lengths to keep Sabertooth the number one guild and when that failed, leaving to join a Dark Guild with the intention of working her way up to the top. She thus shows that she doesn't feel any loyalty towards any guild that cannot stay on top and also that she doesn't care whether or not she is working on the right side of the law. She thinks very highly of herself and wishes for others to treat her as such. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Territory: Her Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows her to manipulate any spatial region within her line of sight. This has been used to block one of Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Fire Dragon techniques with little to no effort. It also allows her to teleport things instantly out of thin air, such as when she had Happy, who was nowhere near her present location, materialize in her arms via her Magic, not to mention moving Lucy from the edge of the water orb towards her direct line of attack during Naval Battle. She can also switch positions with her chosen target, by simultaneously teleporting her target and herself to each other's location. It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human heavily, having effects similar to lead, being directly sent at a target or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once. She can also change the properties of a space such as changing the temperature and as a result producing heat underwater or creating explosions. *'Ih Ragdo': Minerva does a hand-sign which causes the targets to be enveloped by her wave matter. This spell can also be used to entrap her targets and restrict their movements. *'Ih Ralgas': A powerful, long-range Territory spell that Minerva uses to blast her target with. Yagdo Rigora: A secondary Magic, Minerva casts this by chanting the incantation "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora" while waving her hands in a circular motion, which conjures a large statue with intricate designs and patterns over its body that creates a powerful blast. This Magic is one of eighteen referred to as the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Minerva possesses considerable skill in bare-handed fighting, kneeing Lucy in the ribs right after teleporting her. Furthermore, she was able to parry the slashes of both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, later intercepting them with her hands, albeit shielded by her Magic. Furthermore, she can utilize powerful kicking maneuvers through her teleportation with ease and proficiency; she is able to combine her enhanced acrobatic prowess along with her melee combat to attack her enemies from unexpected angles, forcing them on the defensive easily. Enhanced Strength: Minerva possesses an above average physical strength as she could easily lift Lucy Heartfilia with a single hand after defeating her at the Naval Battle. Enhanced Durability: Minerva is quite durable, being able to withstand attacks from powerful S-Class level Mages like Erza and Kagura without showing any moderate injuries at all. Immense Magic Power: As the former strongest Mage of Sabertooth, Minerva possesses a very high amount of Magic Power, equivalent to that of an S-Class Mage: she was able to produce a spell that completely blocked Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Flame Dragon techniques without breaking a sweat; she brutalized Lucy for a near non-stop ten minutes with her Magic; even after confronting Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, despite having unleashed her ominously devastating Yagdo Rigora, she did not look tired in the least. When used, her Magic Power could be felt throughout the entire Crocus, all the way to the stadium, as noted by Chapati Lola and Yajima. When exerted, her Magic Power is purple in color. Genius Intellect: One of her most profound attributes. Minerva has been associated with a "King" for most of her life, and this stems from her tactical brilliance within any sort of confrontation. She is shown to be very meticulous when planning, executing her strategies by using the strengths and weaknesses of her comrades when pitted against multiple enemies. Her skills were highlighted primarily in her battle with Erza and Kagura, where she cleverly manipulated the both of them through her magic and capture over Millianna, showing that utilizing underhanded tactics is not above her. She has even stated that the idea of a "king" is manipulating the pieces according to her own strategy, which is clearly shown through her overall manipulation of the events surrounding her. Furthermore, she demonstrates enough tactical acumen to form supposedly effective counters against magic such as the Nakagami Armor only a few days following her defeat from the said armor, indicative of a heightened comprehension over magic and its laws. Acrobatic Skills: Minerva has been shown to possess flexibility that allows her to do acrobatic moves. She has demonstrated the ability to, with the use of her Magic, appear from thin air and, while twisting in the air, throw both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi and still be able to land perfectly on both feet. Relationships *Jiemma *Sting Eucliffe and Lector *Rogue Cheney and Frosch *Erza Scarlet *Kagura Mikazuchi Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Members of Sabertooth Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist